Our Last Summer
by The-3-Sueslayers
Summary: SPOILER WARNING! IF YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN THE COLLISEUM, DON'T READ: Gena remembers the time she spent with a charming traveller from Alfard. GenaXVerus. T just in case.


Well, I was watching Mamma Mia in theatres last night, when I thought of this. I've looked everywhere, and all I ever see is VerusXGeldoblame. So I think there's a bit of a love triangle going on here. A very strange love triangle. After all, Verus has a son.

Review!

* * *

Gena's eyes glazed over, and she gazed into the distance. A smile quirked her lips.

That picture - it brought back memories of what had been, a long time ago. When she had been an innocent little girl, barely out of her teens.

__

I can still recall our last summer.  
I still see it all.

"What a beautiful little island," the stranger muttered to himself.

Gena's eyes were drawn to him like a magnet. He seemed to notice her watching him. He turned.

Well, hello," he said, smiling.

"Hello." She smiled back.

"My name is Verus. I'm visiting from Alfard," he said.

"I'm Gena. I live here."

"Would you, by any chance, mind guiding me to Sheratan?"

"Of course," Gena laughed. "Follow me."

__

Walks along the Seine,  
laughing in the rain.  
Our last summer,  
memories that remain.

"We call this the thornbridge," Gena said, motioning to the bridge. "We can cross here."

"Hmm," he said. "It seems like it would be prickly and difficult, and yet this whole place has an odd charm of its own." he carefully placed one foot on the bridge she pointed out, but his fancy boot slipped.

"Watch your step," Gena said, catching his arm. "Put your foot in the very centre of the bridge, it's curved at the sides."

"Thank you," he said, smiling a charming smile.

__

We made our way along the river  
and we sat down in the grass  
by the Eiffel tower.

"What is this?" Verus turned his face upward, his eyes following the tower as it rose up to the sky.

"Oh!" Gena stopped. "That's the Brierclock. It's an old clock tower. My mother says it was built back in the age of the gods."

His eyebrows went up. "The age of the gods?" he asked.

"That's right!" she smiled.

He squinted. "There's a... child up there!"

"The village children climb it all the time," Gena explained. "Even I climb it sometimes. You can get an incredible view of the stars from up there."

__

I was so happy we had met.  
It was the age of no regret.  
Oh, yes.

"I'll show you Lake Boetin," Gena said. "It's beautiful at dusk."

"Lead on, fair one," Verus laughed. Gena blushed.

A while later, they walked down to the lake. The sunset reflected off of the lake, filling the air with light.

Verus gasped. "That's incredible!"

Gena smiled proudly. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It surpasses anything I've ever seen in my travels," Verus said.

__

Those crazy years, that was the time  
of the flower-power.

"Why are you travelling, Verus?" asked Gena, as they gazed over the lake.

"I grew up in Alfard, and I am to lead the army after my father. I just wanted to get to know the world before I settled down in Alfard. I also wanted to see the beauty of other things. Machina shining is fair, yes, it can't compare to the beauty of Diadem clouds at dawn, or how cool and sweet Moonguile Forest is, sanctuary from the midday heat. The Holoholo jungle in Anuenue is twisting and winding, and there are a million discoveries to be made. And Mira is so sweet and picturesque."

Gena shot him a sideways look. "And where does Hassaleh fit into all of this?"

"The top," Verus said, without hesitation. "The peace, the beauty, the relics from an age past. Hassaleh may not be grand, but it is the most like home of all the islands."

Gena smiled.

__

But underneath we had a fear of flying,  
of getting old, a fear of slowly dying.

"Come on," said Gena. "There are other things to see here. Can you still use your wings?"

"My Wings of the Heart?" Verus asked.

"Yes," Gena said, laughing.

"Of course," said Verus.

"Then follow me," she said. She spread her wings and jumped to the top of a broken pillar. Behind her, she heard her companion gasp. She turned around, concerned. "What is it?"

"Your wings..." he said. "they're... they're... incredible."

Gena smiled, blushing. "Thank you," she said.

"I was only stating the truth," he said, still looking shocked. "Your wings are the most beautiful I've ever seen! You must be the sweetest person in the world to have wings like that."

Gena smiled again, and felt warmth inside of her.

__

We took the chance,  
like we were dancing our last dance.

Gena smiled to the sunrise, sitting on top of the Brierclock, dwelling on the moments of the day before. He had spent that day with her, they had smiled and laughed... a blush appeared on her cheeks when she remembered his compliments. He had told her she was beautiful...

"Hello!" A voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked down to see the object of her daydreams, gazing up at her and waving. "Good morning, Gena!"

She laughed, and waved back. "Good morning, Verus!"

"May I join you?" Verus asked.

"Of course," Gena replied.

Verus scaled the tower fairly quickly.

__

I can still recall our last summer.  
I still see it all.

"The sunrise is beautiful from up here," he said.

"Isn't it?" Gena agreed.

He looked at her. There was something in his eyes she didn't recognise. "I enjoyed you showing me around the island, Gena," he said.

"I enjoyed showing you around," Gena replied, looking away.

__

In the tourist jam,  
round the Notre Dame.  
Our last summer,  
walking hand in hand.

"Come gather cottoncap fruits with me?" Gena asked.

"I would like nothing better," Verus, smiling, accepted.

"It's this way," Gena said, the empty basket hooked on one arm.

As they walked, Verus looked sidelong at Gena. She noticed his gaze and returned it, out of the corner of her eye.

Once they were beyond sight of the village, Verus reached out and took Gena's hand.

Gena felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

__

Paris restaurants,  
our last summer.

It had been a dream come true. Every day she had wished him to stay another, and every day he did. He helped her with her tasks for her mother, and told her stories of his travels.

One day, after he had stayed about a month, he came to her looking sad. "I really must leave soon, Gena," he said. "It breaks my heart to do this, but..."

"The autumn festival is soon," Gena said. "you wouldn't want to miss that."

"When is it?" Verus asked.

"In a week," Gena said.

Verus smiled. "All right."

__

Morning croissants,  
living for the day, worries far away...

"That was fascinating," Verus said to her. "Beautiful."

"Look!" Gena pulled him into the thornwood. "Look around!"

Verus gasped. Lights glowed in the thornwood, shimmering and dancing.

"Fireflies," Gena said. "That's why we hold this festival."

"So the lanterns are to represent..."

"That's right," said Gena.

Verus put his arms around her, and she leaned into his embrace.

"Gena," he said softly.

She looked up, and he kissed her. She put her arms around his neck, and he pulled her close.

__

Our last summer  
we could laugh and play.

She opened her eyes, looked at him, and smiled.

"You know, My mother will kill me for this," she said, not sounding like she cared very much.

Verus looked worried. "I'm sorry, Gena," he said. "Have I gotten you in trouble with your family..."

Gena laughed and waved aside his apology. "I'm twenty. My mother can't control me anymore."

Verus smiled sweetly at her. "In all my travels," he said, "You're the first girl I've been unable to look away from. There have been fair girls, and sweet girls, and smart ones, but none have compared to you."

"You're the first man to have really caught my attention," she laughed.

"Love at first sight?" he suggested.

_And now you're working in a bank.  
The family man, the football fan,  
and your name is Harry._

He had disappeared long before she had discovered she was pregnant. She supposed that he was back in Alfard, leading the army like he had said he was going to.

__

How dull it seems,  
yet you're the hero of my dreams.

As little Sagi grew, she saw, the child became as gentle as he had been, with the same warm voice and accepting manner, though she saw that Sagi looked more like her.

He was in her dreams every night. She smiled as they walked together, held hands. In her dreams, everything was right. She was vague to Sagi about his father, as talking too much made her want to cry.

__

I can still recall our last summer.  
I still see it all.

She looked at the picture of him, that Sagi held in his hands.

Warmth spread through Gena, and she smiled, lost in the memories once more.

__

Walks along the Seine,  
laughing in the rain.  
Our last summer,  
memories that remain.


End file.
